Out of This World
by Tony Dimera
Summary: AU: Richard Grayson's parents weren't murdered, so he never became Robin. So Teen Titans never formed. Dick is getting bored of his life as a acrobat, he's never had a real friend, until he meets an attractive alien named Starfire RobStar
1. Cute Alien Girl

Out of This World

Richard Grayson wiped his hair with a towel, he always worked up a sweat doing the act, and it was yet another great show. 'The Flying Graysons' were a huge hit, as they always were.

The crowds loved the act, and it had become routine. Richard vaguely wondered how risking you life through life threatening acrobatics night after night could become so routine.

_Oh well Grayson, you have your family at least. _He thought. His parents were loving, supportive and he couldn't picture his life without them. But he had been homed schooled for a long time, and rarely saw any kids his age. He was seventeen, and he had to deal with hormones.

True, he had many young female fans, but the circus was always moving from town to town, so having a girlfriend was out of the question.

_What was the name of this town again? Gotham? Hmm, I think the circus was here once before. I wonder if I can catch a glimpse of the Batman? Nah, why bother, those super wackos only bring trouble with them. _He considered.

He might have a little time to maybe catch a movie or something. He pulled off his Flying Grayson costume and went out to his parent trailer. "Mom, dad." He said as he entered. "I am going to see a movie, okay?"

"That's fine Robin, but please don't be too late, and be careful, Gotham isn't the safest place." His mother answered. He smiled and nodded, taking the car keys the leaving the trailer.

_Robin, why does she still call me that? _He wondered, it had been his nickname since childhood and he never quite understood it.

He sighed and walked around a little, the place got really empty after the final show ended, and it was almost spooky. The performers were all either rehearsing or relaxing in there trailers.

He quickly turned his head and looked back; he could have sworn he heard something. A wushing sound, like something moving quickly through the wind.

He could see nothing. _Maybe I'm just hearing things. _He shrugged it off, and continued to his parent's car. Through out the remainder of his short trip he kept looked over his shoulder, he kept hearing the same noise. Yet every time he looked he couldn't see anything,

He was beginning to feel paranoid; he could swear someone was watching him. He picked up speed and wondered why the car was parked so far from the trailers.

When he finally he quickly placed the key in the car door. A shadow appeared on the car, and he knew it didn't belong to him. He turned around slowly, and came face to face to what had been following him.

A tall, orange skinned, red hair girl who was clearly not human. And she had the biggest smile he had ever seen, he wasn't sure what to do. He went with his fist instinct, he screamed.

The girl looked terrified and covered his mouth. "No, no loud noise. I'm sorry; I did not want to scare you." Richard closed his mouth and gulped.

The girl's smile returned and she removed her hand from his mouth.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran, greets, I came across galaxies to visit your world."

_I'm dreaming; this is all a weird dream. I'm going to try and wake up. _Richard pinched himself, proving it is not a dream.

"I wish to know all I can about Earth and you humans. I decided to watch the show going on in this large colorful cloth." She pointed to the circus tent. "And I was overjoyed to find someone who is like my kind. You can fly just like me!"

Richard wondered what she meant, but was still having a hard time dealing with the fact he was talking to a real live alien.

"I am glad to meet you Robin." She then leaned in and hugged him.

Richard panicked a little, not sure what she was doing, but calmed slightly when he finally realized it was a harmless hug.

"Why did you call me Robin?" He gathered the courage to ask. Starfire looked slightly confused.

"Robin is your name isn't it? I heard the woman call you that earlier."

_How long has she been following me? _"Well, my name is Richard; Robin is what my mom calls me."

"Can I call you Robin as well, I like that name best." Richard wanted to say no instantly, but when he looked at Starfire, he simply sighed.

"Fine."

"Glorious! Now Robin, please tell me of yourself. How is it you are able to fly, when all other humans I've seen cannot?"

"I don't fly, I'm an acrobat. I am able to jump through the air, make it look like I'm flying." He tried to explain.

Starfire clearly didn't completely understand, but she did understand he couldn't fly. She looked down sadly. "Oh."

"But…you can?" He asked curiously. He was talking to an alien; he should take advantage of the situation.

She nodded. "Oh yes, all Taramians can. We travel through space from world to world studying the planets; I was hoping I had found someone like me for once."

Now he was actually beginning to relate to this girl. She was lonely, just like him.

"Uh…maybe, we could…" Even as the words began to exit his mouth, he was wondering if he was making a mistake.

"What Robin?"

"Maybe we could, get to know each other, spend a little time together tonight." He offered.

"Truly?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure why not." After all, it's not ever night you meet an attractive alien girl.

To be continued

AN: If you think Robin's acting OOC, it's because he isn't a hero in this world. He never experienced the loss of his parents, so he is different then he should be.


	2. Welcome to Earth

Chapter 2

Gotham is not exactly the greatest place in the world to visit. Especially considering Richard was trying to show this cute alien girl around.

He had tried to point her towards the nicest things he could think of. But she had to stay hidden, in the alleys so no could see her. He didn't want the government to catch her and dissect her or something.

"Starfire, this is called a hamburger." He stated, handing her a McDonalds burger. Fast food, lame but he thought giving her some food would be a good idea.

The alien girl looked it over, and became confused. "What is this burger of ham friend Robin?" She opened the bread and sniffed it.

"It's food Starfire, you can eat it." Robin answered. She closed the burger and bit into it, started to chew, then her face grew happy once again. She opened the burger and threw the meat off. She looked to the top piece of bread and began to lick it.

"What is this glorious yellow substance on it?" She asked after she cleaned the last of it off.

"Uh…mustard." Richard responded, looked kind of repulsed.

"May I have more?"

"Maybe later…Uh…now that you've eaten we should look around this city." Richard stated. Starfire nodded and grabbed his arms, and took flight holding him close as she flew above the buildings.

Now Dick Grayson had spent his life flipping and risking death in mid air with no safety net. But this even freaked him out.

"Starfire!" Dick screamed as they went even higher into the air. She looked to him concerned. "Can we fly a little closer to the ground please!" He pleaded.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course friend Robin." She lowered herself until they were only just above the roofs of the buildings below. She then flew forward, and faced her new found friend once again.

"What should we do now that we've eaten?" He question. He knew so little about this city, but he didn't want his new and odd friend to not enjoy herself. "Hey, I think I have an idea."

0

Someone watched the two through his high powered binoculars, with interest. "Looks like an alien…with a teenage boy?" He said into his communicator.

"Well, I cannot explain why children today do such odd things master Bruce. I gave up trying to do that when rap music was introduced." Replied Alfred through the communicator.

The stone cold face old Batman was unchanged. "I don't think this thing is hostile. But I'd better keep a watch on it. And this boy, run his picture through the computer, let's try and get an I.D. on him."

"Of course Master Bruce and I take it you will be late for dinner once again tonight?"

"Just put it in the fridge. I'll microwave it when I get home."

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Short chapter huh? Sorry, I'll make the next one longer; I'm just getting a bit of writers block lately. Talk later.


End file.
